Peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide have a bleaching effect on organic substances and are therefore used in, for example, detergents, cleaning compositions, disinfectants, deodorizers and hair coloring products. Peroxide-based solutions are well-known for their oxidative and antimicrobial properties, and have been used in washing and cleaning processes. Generally, to clean a substrate such as clothing, the substrate is subjected to hydrogen peroxide or a substance capable of generating perhydroxyl ions (HOO−), such as inorganic or organic peroxides. Upon contact with the surface of the soiled substrate, the peroxide effectively removes common stains such as coffee or wine, while disinfecting the cleaned surface.
To be effective, peroxide-containing solutions must contain a sufficient amount of peroxide to both clean and disinfect. Accordingly, it is desirable to add ingredients and employ conditions which maximize the activity of peroxides. However, peroxide compounds are very labile. The amount of peroxide in cleaning compositions typically decreases as a function of time under normal storage conditions. Ingredients and conditions which favor maximizing the activity of peroxides, likewise, reduce the stability of peroxides under storage conditions. This creates a problem with efficacy.
Accordingly, it would be useful to formulate a peroxide-containing cleaning composition exhibiting enhanced peroxides while improving the stability of the peroxides under storage conditions. There is a need for a peroxide-containing cleaning composition exhibiting both enhanced activity and improved peroxide stability.